Tormenta Eléctrica
by Sonrisa-de-Cloo
Summary: Quedaron en silencio, la tormenta eléctrica no cesaba afuera. Pero la verdadera furia climática se desataba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. — Y tú Shikamaru... ¿A qué le tienes miedo?


©Naruto y sus personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **Escribí este fanfic a petición de mis lectores en Wattpad, para mi colección "Mi amor es un Cupcake", es el segundo One-Shot :)**_

* * *

 **Ficha** _ **:**_

 **Nombre:** _Tormenta Eléctrica_

 **Pareja:** _Nara Shikamaru y Temari._

 **N° De palabras:** 1.509

 **Aclaraciones:** Lo escribí antes de terminar de leer Shikamaru Hiden, me arrepentí al momento, creo que hubiese hecho un mucho mejor trabajo de haberlo escrito después, solo puedo decir que es una novela hermosa.

Ubicado entre manga 699 y 700 de Naruto.

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi dulce noviecito Kawai, te amo Carlitos :)_

* * *

 **...**

 **T** ormenta **E** léctrica

.

.

— _Y tú Shikamaru... ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_

 _._

 _._

Estaba exhausto, apenas y lograba sostener su vista en el pergamino sobre su escritorio.

El líder del clan Nara, el genio de Konoha Shikamaru, dormitaba en la residencia Hokage; examinó el reloj colgado en la pared, eran las 3:00 a.m. Soltó un tosco bufido y comenzó a ordenar con pereza los documentos repartidos en el mesón.

Decidió irse a su hogar, descansaría un par de horas y regresaría temprano a la oficina a ponerse al día con el trabajo. Debía reconocer que Kakashi le dejaba a su cargo la peor parte de las revisiones.

Desde su retorno de su luna de miel, no había podido pasar ni una noche completa en casa, tampoco una sola semana en Konoha; los asuntos de la Unión Shinobi le tenían absorto, él cumplía un importante rol regulatorio para la preservación de la paz en el mundo ninja, sus viajes a las zonas aledañas eran fundamentales y cada vez más demandantes.

Su cuerpo necesitaba un descanso o al menos una pausa...

El joven ninja se adentró entre las desoladas calles, dando calmados pasos, disfrutaba de la quietud que entregaba la ciudad de noche; el silencio era un deleite para sus oídos.

— _Yo le temo a los insectos ¡Son tan asquerosos! —Había dicho Ino._  
 _— ¡Quedarme sin comida! Sería una tragedia. —Chōuji siempre pensando con su estómago._

Sus pensamientos se agitaron evocando una vieja conversación con el antiguo equipo _InoShikaShō_ , en la época en que fueron unos simplones genin, las misiones eran más que bobas... y él se enorgullecía de ser un muchacho aún más despreocupado. Shikamaru se resistió a abrumarse de melancolía, aquel recuerdo le invadió sin razón aparente, y es que la mente humana se tornaba aterradoramente impredecible a altas horas de la madrugada, y eso hasta un genio como él debía admitirlo.

Un gota de agua impactó en su mejilla, levantó la cabeza taciturno; oscuras y densas, las lúgubres nubes cubrían el cielo fundiendo con ellas el brillo de la luna y las constelaciones.

Apresuró el paso; una leve brisa le azotó el cuerpo.

— _¿Y a ti Asuma-sensei qué te asusta?_

 _El hombre reflexionó unos segundos ante la pregunta._

Llegando a casa, se quitó las sandalias y el abrigo con el mayor sigilo, despertar a su mujer a esas horas de la madrugada sería un error fatal.

Se adentró hasta sus aposentos avanzando con sumo cuidado, dominar las sombras le daba una mayor percepción en la oscuridad; leves e imperceptibles rechinidos se oían y resonaban por los pasillos de madera. Al llegar al cuarto, divisó entre la penumbra el cuerpo de su mujer envuelto en el futon, su profunda respiración era un ronroneo en la habitación; Shikamaru se hincó hasta quedar a su lado.

— Temari... —susurró llamándola.

Pero ella dormía plácidamente. Él soltó un suspiro de resignación ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que sostuvieron una charla agradable?

— _Creo... que me asustan las mujeres enfadadas, son un enemigo despiadado. —Contestó Asuma al son que una sonrisa nerviosa se formaba en sus labios._

 _Tenías razón sensei..._ pensó para sí. Las ocasiones para estar juntos con Temari solo eran por las mañanas; pero ella se lo pasaba quejando de lo agotador de ser dueña de casa; que preferiría misiones... que extrañaba su hogar en Suna y a sus hermanos... ella renegaba un sinfín de alaridos repetitivos que lo sacaban de quicio; y es que a veces no entendía el por qué se había casado con él; o el motivo irracional que lo llevó a enamorarse de una mujer tan testaruda... En fin, Temari era _problemática_ y prefería escapar de sus estrepitosos gritos. Por suerte aquel refugio lo halló en el trabajo, era irónico, el vago de Nara Shikamaru partiéndose el lomo por la aldea solo para evitar a su esposa; se avergonzaba de él mismo.

Se quitó sus ropas e introdujo su cuerpo dentro de las mantas, su único deseo era dormir.

— _Y tú Shikamaru... ¿A qué le tienes miedo?_  
 _— Qué fastidio... Los shinobi no deben revelar sus puntos débiles._

Intentó apaciguar el torrente de pensamientos que continuaban acoplándose en su cabeza; le dio la espalda a Temari y se arropó hasta el cuello cerrando con pesar los parpados.

Una rebosante luz le encandiló; abrió los ojos de golpe y el corazón se le detuvo por un segundo. Levantó su cuerpo en dirección a la ventana.

¿Un rayo? Uno de gran magnitud si había conseguido cegarlo... Shikamaru esperó inmóvil el sonido del trueno y este golpeó sonoro; el estallido duró unos segundos, lo suficientemente trémulo para provocar que las paredes de la casa vibrarán por el estruendo.

Él comenzó a jadear, como si el rayo se hubiese clavado directo sobre su pecho hiriéndole de gravedad.

Temari despertó al percibir un cuerpo inquieto a su lado. Lo vio a él, encogido, con las manos en el pecho y los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?

Otro rayo iluminó la atmósfera. Él llevó sus manos a sus oídos y escondió la cabeza entre sus piernas. Temari quiso pararse a encender la luz, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su esposo.

— No te preocupes estoy bien —gimió en medio de la oscuridad aún con la cabeza gacha—, continua durmiendo.  
— ¿Cómo piensas que puedo dormir si tú estás así? —gritó contrariada—. Siempre estás dejándome de lado, me siento impotente.

Se abalanzó sobre él y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

Un nuevo trueno se azotó contra el suelo. El cuerpo de Shikamaru dejó de temblar al entrar en contacto con el de su esposa. Ella lo arrulló tapándole con la frazada. Temari sostuvo su rostro y le quedó mirando con sus risueños ojos verdes. Poco a poco su respiración fue apaciguándose, su esposa lo acostó a su lado sin dejar de abrazarlo; las luces resplandecían por la ventana y el sonido que proseguía era atosigante; mas Shikamaru se dejó llevar por la seguridad que le proporcionaba el suave busto de Temari, y allí se mantuvo, aspirando su dulce aroma y enredándose en su pequeño cuerpo.

— Temari... ¿A qué le tienes miedo?

La pregunta la hizo vacilar, ella acarició su espalda sobando con amor, al instante soltó una risita y lo estrujó con más fuerza contra ella.

— ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

Shikamaru alzó la vista buscando sus ojos, ella apartó los mechones rubios que tapaban su rostro mientras sonreía divertida.

— Me da miedo perderte... aunque... —Su voz se entrecortó e infló con las cachetes cerrando los ojos— A veces pienso que ya te perdí.

Para sorpresa de Shikamaru, su esposa comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— Eres extraña... dices algo tan triste...  
— Es porque no estoy triste, no importa si te pierdo. Me da miedo pero... sé que no me dejarás.  
— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?  
— Porque no puedes vivir sin mí, soy irresistible para ti, por eso aunque te perdiera mil veces, volverías a mí.

Quedaron en silencio, la tormenta eléctrica no cesaba afuera. Pero la verdadera furia climática se desataba dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Shikamaru no supo qué decir, el cansancio mental y emocional le tenían aquella zona sentimental del cerebro frita, su interior se estremecía con cada trueno.

— ¿Qué te da miedo a ti? —preguntó Temari.

— Yo... toda mi vida he tenido miedo, de mis padres, mis amigos, mis enemigos... de decidir un futuro correcto... de formar una familia... de enfrentarte a ti Temari. Ya dejamos ser niños, soy un hombre y aunque crea tener todo bajo control... —Respiro hondo— Lo cierto es que aún tengo miedo de esos asuntos tan simples...  
— No son tan simples, pero no debes preocuparte tanto.  
—Tienes razón, siempre volvería a ti aunque me fuese... ¿Pero tú volverías? ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que si te pierdo regreses?

Temari se revolvió en el futon y gruñó.

— Posiblemente el triple que tú. Te amo el triple de lo que tú me quieres a mí.  
— El amor no se mide en cifras.  
— No, pero es así como se siente.  
— Me cuesta entenderte.  
— Por esa razón estás conmigo  
— Sí... tienes razón.

La jaló hacia sí rozando sus narices.  
—Escúchame bien, porque sabes que pasara mucho tiempo para que vuelva a decir algo así... Te amo Temari, gracias por casarte conmigo... y olvida eso de que tú me amas más, porque si me dejarás, la única probabilidad segura es que... me sentiré como si un rayo me hubiese partido en dos.  
— Verte chamuscado sería gracioso.  
—No puedo vivir sin ti.

Acercó sus labios dándole un tibio beso, Temari le correspondió con un lento meneo, le envolvió en sus brazos y se besaron por largos minutos, un mordisqueo sensual que los llenó de energía, él no tardo en propinarle besos por toda la comisura de los labios, un salvaje duelo de lenguas y suspiros fácilmente ahogados por el contacto de sus bocas, deseaban más, lo querían, pero ya era muy tarde y lentamente fueron quedándose dormidos.

Shikamaru dormía tendido en los brazos de su esposa, reposaba con una sonrisa dichosa; al fin, se dijo... _porque para que aparezca un hermoso arcoíris, antes debe haber una tormenta..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.._

 **El tema de los One-shot era que fuesen cursis, así que me costó** **pensar en un Shikatema debo admitirlo, porque ellos no me parecen naada cursis.**

 **Quería crear un fic que superará Cupcakes (el anterior), pero creo que es imposible, son muy distintos del NaruHina... mientras craneaba esta historia, ya rendida... Una noche de insomnio cayó un rayo y me volví loca porque me dan mucho miedo... entonces así nació esta historia, preguntándome ¿Y Shikamaru a qué le tiene miedo? El resto nació solo jaja**

 **:) a mí me gusto en verdad... creo que sigue siendo cursi, algo más dramático, pero en su justo dosis ¿o no? Solo lamentó no haber leído Shikamaru Hiden antes de escribirla.. es que en serio, amé a Shikamaru y su relación con Temari, por eso aún no estoy del todo conforme con este, pero quise compartirlo con la comunidad de todas maneras.**

 **Espero sus comentarios! :)**


End file.
